


Reigns Angst Collection

by GavixRA



Category: TDZ AU
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt, Okay maybe a little comfort, Original Fiction, TDZ - Freeform, TDZ Reigns, Will add more tags as we continue, dead bodies, king AU, light gore, no comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavixRA/pseuds/GavixRA
Summary: A collection of Angst





	1. Sap / Red

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "I thought you died."
> 
> "Death asked for a refund."

Sap stood in what once was the Castle Gardens. Dead plants and crumbling walls were what was left of the garden. There was a single upright tombstone where Sap stood in front of. A single flower sat at the foot of the tombstone as Sap bowed his head.

 

"Even after 3 years, I still wish you weren't dead." Sap sighed, he didn't cry nor could he after the events that took place.  

 

"A part of me believes this is still some sick joke." Sap pitifully laughed as the sky began to crack and thunder. Raindrops fell onto the ashen ground and Sap peered up at the storm clouds above. He shut his eyes and breathed in. He took a moment in silence to listen to the rain and thunder. 

 

"Is this what you've been doing for the past 3 years?" A voice from the side alerted Sap as his hand extended out, but before he could send any form of plant towards the voice his eyes widened. What he saw was the same red hair and eyes that he lost 3 years ago. His hand fell to his side and he was speechless. 

 

"I never knew you made a grave for me… even when you never found my body." Red chuckled. He walked forward and Sap walked backward. 

 

"I thought you died." Sap muttered, the sound of thunder following after. 

 

Red paused and nodded. His hair and eyes were still the same shade of red but his skin was a bit paler and his armour became a mix of mainly leather and iron. The sword that was rudimentary attached to his hip was stone and it seemed he was a lot thinner. 

 

"Death really wanted a refund after they met me." 

 

Before Red could respond with anything else, Sap ran at the man and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

"I missed you… you fucking idiot.." Red was a bit stunned but he placed his hands around Sap. 

 

"I missed you too buddy…" 


	2. Cruel / Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Character B is bleeding out and about to die but instead of calling for help, they speak to Character A.

Cruel clutched to his sending stone as he gathered what strength he had left to lean up against a tree. Around him the bloody remains of his soldiers rot and bleed onto the once green grass. His other hand keeps pressure on the gaping wound in his side. It takes him a moment to use the sending stone but it gives him time to calm his voice.

 

"Cruel! I am so worried for you!" The voice on the other end sounded relieved. Cruel almost broke right then but he kept his leveled voice. 

 

"Space. I wanted to check up on you. Are you okay?" 

 

"Am I okay!? Are you okay?!" 

 

"I am fine your highness. We returned from a small battle. Nothing major." He gave a fake chuckle as he glanced at the bodies. 

 

"Hmph! You should've told me!" 

 

"I did. I told you I was going on a scouting mission." 

 

"Still… anyway when will you return?" 

 

Cruel paused and stared down at his wound. He felt a bit weak as blood kept escaping. 

 

"In a week's time." 

 

"Promise?"

 

"Promise. I must go now. I need to set up watch." 

 

The voice on the other end giggled. 

 

"Alright my knight. Take care." 

 

"I love you. Goodbye." He dropped the stone as the call ended. Breathing became difficult and his vision blurred. 

 

"I'm sorry… my queen… I have failed you…" He stares up at the night sky before slumping over. 


End file.
